plugplaytvgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Of The Castle
Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Of The Castle '''is a Plug It In & Play TV game system controller released by Jakks Pacific in 2005 in the GameKey-Ready controller and in 2006 in the standard controller type. No GameKeys were released for this plug-and-play game. The controller is themed around The Mystery Machine. Built-In Games Five games were built into the controller. They are listed below. '''Race To Fontecastello Chapter I: The Race To Fontecastello Pick up the team members in the Mystery Machine and drive to Fontecastello! Avoid obstacles and frightening creatures in this wild journey! Use banana peels against chasing cars, the headlights to scare some enemies, and find rocket turbo power-ups to boost your speed. An isometric racing game against the clock. The Mystery Inc. gang must race their way to Fontecastello, avoiding obstacles along the road and avoid being caught by pursing cars or ghosts. Several Pickups can be acquired throughout the levels, such as a wrench to improve the health of the Mystery Machine and Scooby Snacks for bonus points. Levels become increasingly harder, obstacles starting out easier to avoid. In the harder levels a Lightbulb pickup spawns, allowing the player to scare off certain enemies. If the Mystery Machine hits or comes into contact with an obstacle or enemy, it will lose 'health'. The speed of the Mystery Machine determines the impact and damage to the van. Ghosts in particular take out a large amount of health. There are five levels. # Normal road, avoid cars and turned over cars. Rocket pickups, scooby snacks and the Wrench pickup all spawn. No cars spawn behind the Mystery Machine in this level. End of level shows the Mystery Machine picking up Scooby and Shaggy. # Backroad, avoid boulders, zombies, and debris. The Knight will give chase beginning in this level, and Banana peels begin to show up as pickups. The road gets more curvy, instead of a straight line in the first level the player will be required to steer the Mystery Machine. Velma is picked up at the end of the level. This is one of two levels the Night spawns in this minigame. # A dark forest road. Ramps begin to appear in this and each level afterwards. Zombies, boulders and the Night spawn. All pickups appear, and Lightbulb pickups begin to spawn from here on out. All members are picked up. This is the last level the Night spawns in this game. # Night highway. Ghosts begin to spawn, and the Lightbulb pickup becomes increasingly important. If a ghost is hit it will act the same as an obstacle, making the Mystery Machine lose health. Instead of the Night, a ghost will signal its appearance with a "woo" and chase after the player. If hit, it will take out a significant value of health and dissipate. Unlike the Night, the ghost will not come into contact with the player if kept at a constant speed. Cars, stationary ghosts and ghost "dogs" will become this level's obstacles. # A road next to a cemetery. Ghosts, coffins and crawling coffins are obstacles, and the Mystery Machine is chased by a ghost. The River Of Frights Chapter II: The River Of Frights Use the logs, stones, and sometimes alligators to move upstream on the river. Don't let the Knight reach you, and beware the animmals. Scooby-Doo will help you from the riverside. Use banana peels against the Knight and storks to confuse the frogs. An isometric side-scroller. Shaggy needs to get to the end of the river by jumping on logs and rocks, avoiding alligators and the Knight chasing after him. Scooby is on the river bank, throwing health items and other pickups for Shaggy to use. As the levels increase in difficulty frogs and alligators spawn. Alligators will snap at shaggy, and frogs will lash out their tongue. Each interaction with an obstacle will make Shaggy lose health. Scooby will throw out a random assortment of pickups, including Ice Cream and Pizza (health), banana peels, and storks. The likelyhood of getting a certain pickup is randomized, and Scooby throws out a new pickup every 3 seconds. Scooby Snacks aren't thrown out by Scooby but are picked up throughout each level. The Night chases Shaggy throughout the minigame. There are five levels; the color of the river is random. River colors are: Dark blue, light-patterned blue, and navy blue. # Shaggy will immediately be pursued by the Knight in each level, so the player cannot stop without pausing the game. Only logs and rocks appear in this level. Banana peels and storks are the two pickups Scooby throws out. Ice Cream will only be thrown if Shaggy loses health. # Alligators begin to spawn, and if they are jumped on or stood on anywhere when they snap, Shaggy will lose health. # No frogs appear in this level, instead alligators are frequent. # All pickups appear, as well as all obstacles. There are fewer logs to jump on and they are more spaced out. # More alligators spawn than logs, and the Night is faster than Shaggy. Scooby will throw out less pickups. Searching The Castle Chapter III: Searching The Castle Search the castle for mysteries then find the way out. When a creature is nearby you can hide behind furniture, barrels and other objects. Jump into Shaggy's arms to avoid spiders and rats. Duck if a bat flies too close. A 2D platformer. Scooby and Shaggy need to explore the castle, avoiding skeletons, bats, rats, spiders and ghosts. The player can hide behind cabinets, whiskey barrels, paintings, tapestries, and chairs. It takes about 2 seconds for both Shaggy and Scooby to fully hide themselves. Each level increases in difficulty by giving a larger amount of enemies and floors to progress through, floors maxing out at three. Interaction with any large enemy (ghosts and skeletons) results in losing a life. Bats, rats and spiders make the player lose health. If a rat is encountered the player will lose health twice-- once for Shaggy and once for Scooby. Health pickups are ice cream and pizza. # The first level is relatively flat to give the player a feel for the castle. Only skeletons spawn as large enemies. # Two floors, and more skeletons appear. Bats and rats make an appearance. Bats will spawn more than rats. # Ghosts begin to spawn, being faster than skeletons. Spiders also appear. More hiding places appear, but each floor is broken up into more rooms making it more difficult to find the exit. # All hazards spawn, and sometimes the castle's floors will be broken through all but the last floor to reveal a giant spider descending from the ceiling, # Giant spiders spawn more frequently, and ghosts appear every few rooms. The Mysterious Doors The Dungeons Of Fontecastello Trivia * No GameKeys were released for this controller despite being first released as a GameKey-Ready controller in 2005, later to be re-released as a standard controller in 2006. * In The River of Frights ''minigame, although frogs don't appear until the second level, Scooby will throw out several stork pickups in the first level. * In the ''River of Frights, an EXIT sign will appear at the end of each level, despite the riverbank continuing. * in Search The Castle, there is no surround sound for ghost spawns, making it impossible to know which floor they are on until they appear on-screen. Category:Jakks TV Games